ayudanos
by tamimonster
Summary: Una especie de creepypasta de Dance Central, para los fanáticos del terror


Todo empezó un día domingo en el que yo estaba sola en la casa, se oía un lúgubre silencio, y realmente me estaba aburriendo, así que decidí jugar al Dance Central 3 un rato para matar el aburrimiento, elegí una canción y jugué con mi bailarina preferida, Emilia.

Baile cuatro canciones con ella, pero a la quinta todo estaba diferente, el escenario era el mismo, pero no había publico, ni bailarines de fondo, solo estaba el personaje bailando. Lo tome como un error del juego y seguí bailando sin mas, hasta que en un momento las tarjetas de los movimientos también desaparecieron y Emilia dejo de bailar. ¿ que pasa acá? pensé. Intente sacar el juego pero se había paralizado, el personaje no se movía, intente de nuevo, nada.

De repente note algo, Emilia volvía a moverse, pero solo movió la cabeza, me estaba mirando, pero eso era imposible, si era solo un juego, cerré los ojos fuertemente y los volví a abrir, Emilia seguía mirándome. Sus labios empezaron a moverse

— ayudanos... — dijo

grite, el juego me estaba hablando, eso era imposible. Hize un movimiento bastante brusco con la mano para ir hacia atrás y lo logre, estaba devuelta en la pantalla de inicio.

tome aire, el susto no me había dejado respirar, elegí otra cancion, pero con otro personaje: Maccoy.

Empeze a bailar lo mas bien, pero el juego volvió a paralizarse en la mitad de un movimiento, dejando a Maccoy en una pose un tanto ridícula

¿otra vez? dije, el televisor empezo a parpadear, como si se estuviera quedando sin energía, entre esos parpadeos, aun podía ver a Maccoy en esa pose, pero parecía que a cada imagen se acercaba cada vez mas. La ultima vez, estaba bien pegado a la pantalla y con una expresión de horror en su cara,

— ¡ayudanos! —dijo también —¡no nos dejes aquí! ¡nos matara!

Grite otra vez, intente sacar el juego pero no me dejaba, así que desenchufe la consola.

Mire el reloj, ya era bastante tarde y mis padres no volverían hasta mañana, así que me acosté a dormir.

Me desperté a las 3: 30 am, había sonado una pesadilla, era sobre los bailarines de Dance central gritandome cosas que no pude entender. Así que me levante para tomar un vaso de agua y olvidar todo lo sucedido.

Baje a la cocina, Prendí la luz y me serví un poco de agua de la canilla. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a dormir escuche un ruido, alguien que rasguñaba un vidrio. Venia de la sala de estar, fui hacia allí intentando descubrir el origen del sonido, pero apenas salí de la cocina, la luz se apago detrás mio. Intente prenderla, pero cuando me di vuelta volvió a apagarse, intente de nuevo, lo mismo, y así segui hasta que la lampara explotó en un mar de chispas amarillas.

Fui a la sala de estar, ya no me importaba la luz, en la sala no había nadie. Iba a volver a mi habitación pero de repente, la televisión se prendió sola, y el Dance Central empezó a andar solo, eligió una canción, un modo y una dificultad solo, y el personaje, que en ese momento era la señorita Aubrey, empezó a bailar, solo.

Intente desenchufar la consola, pero no pude, en el toma corriente no había ningún enchufe.

Paso lo mismo que hoy, el juego se paralizo, empezó a titilar la pantalla. y el personaje dejo de bailar para decir el grito de auxilio. Después el personaje se acerco a la pantalla, esta vez era distinto, la señorita Aubrey tenía los ojos completamente negros inyectados en sangre que le caía por los costados de la cara, atrás suyo aparecieron los otros personajes, con los ojos iguales.

— Ayudanos... no nos dejes aqui ¡nos matara!

Grite y me caí al suelo

— ¡dejenme! —grite— ¡no puedo ayudarlos!

los personajes me miraron con una mirada lastimera, algunos incluso estaban llorando.

La pantalla se puso completamente blanca, el juego aparecía de vez en cuando, pero con una imagen muy distorsionada, y en lo poco que se veía, se oian gritos de personas que sufrían y se veía una persona sin rostro que estaba atravesando a los personajes con un cuchillo, cuando el juego volvió a la normalidad, solo se veían los cadáveres de los bailarines, cubiertos en roja sangre y con una terrible expresión de horror en sus caras...

Me levante del suelo y mire a la pantalla. Quería apartar la vista, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de mirar la escena tan macabra, uno de los personajes estaba sin cabeza mientras sus vertebras se salían de su cuerpo, algunos les faltaban extremidades, otros habían sido apuñalados en el pecho, mas de uno tenian todo el estomago abierto por una terrible herida, unos le habían sacado los ojos.

Acerque mi mano a la pantalla, pero no la toque, estaba temblando, no sabia lo que había sucedido. No lo entendía. Mi mano toco suavemente la pantalla, y esta se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando ver el fondo negro...

No podía respirar, y menos cuando en todo el fondo negro apareció la imagen macabra, pero no se veía como en una pantalla, se veía como si ese lugar hubiese estado oculto tras el cristal, Entonces, una enorme catarata de sangre salio de la imagen, machando mi ropa, mis manos y el piso del living. Grite, con mas miedo que antes, quize salir a pedir ayuda, pero unas manos blancas me agarraron fuertemente, y pude ver la persona sin rostro que había asesinado a los bailarines. También pude ver otra persona sin rostro, pero tenia la piel negra y la ropa blanca, a diferencia de su compañero. y tenia un cuchillo en alto en la mano derecha. Sin posibilidad de moverme por que el hombre me tenía bien agarrada, sentí un dolor punzante en el medio del pecho, cuando mire porque no pude decir palabra, el hombre me había atravesado con su cuchillo y la sangre corría y se mezclaba con la otra que salia del televisor... después de eso no recorde nada, había perdido el conocimiento...

Nunca supe lo que paso, ni porque paso, desperté al día siguiente, todo estaba como siempre, el televisor roto, la mancha de sangre, mi herida y también el juego habían desaparecido. Cuando mis padres volvieron yo estaba tirada enfrente del televisor, desmayada, me preguntaron que había pasado y les explique lo sucedido, pero ninguno me creyó. Todas las noches tengo pesadillas sobre eso, me despierto en las noches gritando, tengo tanto miedo que a veces ni duermo, casi tampoco como. Ahora cada vez que me miro al espejo veo una chica delgada, pálida y con grandes ojeras. Estuve tanto tiempo así que mis padres me enviaron a un hospital psiquiátrico, pero no me creen allí, se que lo que vi fue real, y cada vez que le cuento a los médicos me dicen que es mentira, que estoy loca, pero se que no, no estoy loca, fue real, y aseguro que lo probaré algún día.

Una tarde antes de irme a dormir a mi habitación en el hospital encontré en mi cama una nota

Estaba escrito con sangre que chorreaba con una letra de alguien que parecía haberlo escrito temblando, venia con una tarjeta con el logo de Dance Central

¿PORQUE NO NOS AYUDASTE?...


End file.
